A Magical Ending
by stargatesg1fan1
Summary: Watching season 8 of the show I did not care for way things were heading. This is my vision of one possible fix to the ending. Harry/Daeny pairing. Very powerful Harry. Spoilers for Game of Thrones Season 8. Gary Stu.


**_A Magical Ending_**

**_By Stargatesg1fan1_**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within. Harry Potter I believe belongs to J.K. Rowling. A Song of Ice and Fire belongs to George R.R. Martin. A Game of Thrones probably belongs to HBO. In any case, it is not mine. I just play in their sand boxes.

Author's Note: This is a Harry Potter crossover with Game of Thrones. This is meant to be a short fix to the ending of Game of Thrones. Harry/Daenerys pairing.

**Warning: Major Spoilers for Season 8 of Game of Thrones!**

**The Crypts of Winterfell**

Jon was staring at the tomb of his mother thinking about the recent revelation that he was really the son of Lyanna Stark. Then suddenly Jon was Jon but also something more. He was Harry Potter Master of Death. Everything that made Jon Snow what he had been was now contained within Harry Potter. But the seven-hundred-year-old consciousness that was Harry Potter was so much bigger. Jon affected Harry. But it was still predominately Harry.

Harry closed his eyes and focused inwards to the dense repository of magical energy contained within him. He felt it, all of it. His magical reserves had made this transition to a new universe and a new body with him. He also felt the portion of his repository which contained the Deathly Hallows. After he had united the hallows in his youth they had vanished and disappeared into him. It had taken him many years to determine that. Now after over seven hundred years of life the immortal found himself in a twenty-four-year-old body. He quickly began assimilating the memories of his Jon Snow identity. Harry was in the crypts of Winterfell looking at the tomb of his mother. Up until very recently Jon had believed himself to be the bastard of Ned Stark and some unknown woman. Now Harry knew himself to be the trueborn heir of the former crown prince and Lyanna Stark, Ned's sister.

Harry sensed her approach even before he heard her. She stopped maybe six feet away and stared at him. He turned to look at her. Daenerys Targaryen was a stunningly beautiful woman with platinum blonde hair. She was also twenty-four-years-old and was Jon's lover. She was also his aunt. That didn't matter to Harry. Harry felt Jon's feelings for this woman. He loved her. Jon had also recently become conflicted about her being his aunt. But Harry had no such conflict.

He smiled at her and she walked closer. Harry turned slightly and kissed her. Her lips felt good on his own.

"Who's that you were looking at?" Daeny asked while looking at Lyanna's statue.

"Lyanna Stark," Harry answered.

"My brother Rhaegar. Everyone told me he was decent and kind," Daeny said. "They told me he liked to sing and play the harp. He gave money to poor children. And he raped her."

Harry turned to Daeny then. He looked her in the eyes and she gazed back.

"Daeny, I've just learned some important information about Lyanna and Rhaegar. That's why I'm down here staring at her. I want to tell you. But I need you to promise me that what I'm about to tell you won't change the way you and I feel about each other," Harry said. "I love you."

He pressed a kiss to her lips filled with the intensity of his passion for her. She returned it.

"I love you as well," Daeny said. "I promise."

"Rhaegar married Lyanna in secret. They loved one another. She was pregnant. That son was born in the tower of joy in Dorne. When Ned Stark went there to retrieve his sister he found her dying from childbirth. He swore on her deathbed to protect her sister's son," Harry explained. "Robert Baratheon would have had that son killed. So Ned passed the child off as his own bastard. I just learned I am that son. I was named Aegon Targaryen."

Harry could sense events were heating up in the world above. He wanted more time to talk to Daeny. So he waved his hand and cast a time dilation charm on the room. Time would move faster for those in the room than it would for those outside of the room. This would give them more time to talk.

"That's impossible," Daeny said.

"No. Just highly unlikely. But it did occur," Harry said.

"Who told you this?" Daeny asked.

"Bran has been trained in Greenseer abilities in the far north. He saw what happened at the tower of joy. Samwell also found records of the marriage at the citadel. He didn't realize at the time that Rhaegar and Lyanna had a son. But he saw the marriage records. Think about it Daeny. This explains why the dragons are as comfortable with me as they are," Harry pointed out.

"That would make me your aunt," Daeny said.

"I know. But we don't have to let that bother us. We've already made love and fallen in love. The cat is out of the bag in this case," Harry said. "And that has never stopped Tagaryens before."

"I understand. I'm just getting used to the idea. But that would also mean you have a claim to the Iron Throne," Daeny said.

"Daeny, this actually makes things easier. You realize the lords of the north are having trouble with the fact that I bent the knee. And if you and I were ever to take our relationship to the next logical step the highborns would have trouble with the fact that I was just a bastard. But this makes things alright. Can you honestly tell me that our relationship could thrive if we weren't on even footing?" Harry asked.

Daeny thought about what Jon was saying. It made sense.

"You are thinking of marriage," Daeny surmised.

"Aren't you?" Harry said.

"I hadn't thought that far ahead," Daeny admitted.

Harry let the time dilation spell collapse. He felt this was a good time to stop the conversation for now. He wanted to let Daeny think things over. Just then the horns sounded announcing that the White Walkers had been spotted.

Harry stepped forward and kissed Daeny. She moaned into the kiss.

"You promised your feelings wouldn't change," Harry said.

"They haven't," Daeny assured. "It is just a lot to take in."

"Take it in. And after we survive this there is a lot more you can take in," Harry said.

His suggestive tone reminded Daeny that Jon was the same man she had fallen in love with. He grabbed her hand and led her up out of the crypts. They started making their way to their pre-planned positions. But then Harry paused as his mind quickly raced over their battle plans and thought of something.

"What is it?" Daeny asked as her lover pulled her up short.

"I just thought of a last-minute revision to the battle plan that might really help. I know we agreed the Dothraki would ride out in front in a cavalry charge," Harry began.

"Yes. Because they are best fighting in charges," Daeny confirmed. "What of it?"

"Let's hold them back in reserve to reinforce the unsullied and northern forces. Something tells me it isn't a good idea to have the Dothraki ride into darkness towards a horde of the undead," Harry said.

Daeny stared into her lover's eyes to see where this was coming from. He seemed fairly adamant. She trusted him. She nodded. She spotted Tyrion nearby. She pulled Jon over to him and quickly relayed the change of plans.

"Now let's get to the dragons," Daeny said.

Jon followed Daeny to the dragons. He threw some quick enchantments on her outfit to help keep her safe. On their way to the dragons, Harry sent protective enchantments at the clothing of everyone he personally knew. When they reached the dragons Daeny wasted no time in mounting Drogon. Harry didn't hesitate to get on Rhaegal named after his father. Harry didn't hesitate because he knew he could kill the creature if it ever got out of line. He had personally killed creatures even more fearsome than the dragon in his long life. When they got into the air Harry quickly conjured a small sphere of stone which runes etched into it in the shape his imagination focused on. Daeny was far enough away as Rhaegal followed Drogon that she couldn't see the conjuring. Harry imbued the runes with magical energy and then charmed the whole thing into a portkey. The sphere disappeared. Harry had sent the runic construct back to the crypts of Winterfell. He had suddenly remembered Jon's memories of witnessing the Night King resurrecting the dead after a battle in the north beyond the wall.

The runic construct would dampen necromantic energies in a radius wide enough to cover the crypts. The Night King may not be able to resurrect those corpses resting in the crypts. But there was no use taking any chance. When Daeny dismounted Drogon, Harry followed suit. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. She clung to his side for warmth and comfort. Harry used his magic to increase his own temperature to keep her warm.

"I can't see anything. It's so dark," Daeny said.

"It is," Harry agreed. "The anticipation is the worst part. Well that's not true. The battle is the worst part."

"Our forces have to win. There is no other option," Daeny said.

Just then the projectiles loaded into trebuchets were lit on fire. The burning balls were then launched towards the horde of white walkers cloaked in darkness. Harry did a spell with the hand that wasn't holding Daeny. The ground at the rear of the horde was suddenly saturated with temporarily conjured napalm. Even thought he napalm was only temporarily conjured, the effects were just as real. When the flaming projectiles impacted the horde the entire rear section of the horde blazed into brilliant fire. An area approximately 30 feet wide by 500 feet long blazed into brilliance. Thousands, perhaps tens of thousands, of wights went up in flame. The sudden brilliance of light revealed just how many wights were charging towards the defenders. There were perhaps seven or eight times as many wights charging towards the defenders as those who had been burned.

"How?" Daeny asked with both amazement and horror.

"I had the ground covered in what little we could make in time of a highly flammable mixture. It isn't wildfire. But it is nearly as destructive. I call it Napalm," Harry explained.

"You're brilliant," Daeny said. "But there are so many left. I think we need a change of plan again. Let's fly down and burn the wights as they attack."

"What about waiting for the Night King to get close so we can kill him?" Harry asked.

"With that many wights our men need us," Daeny implored.

"Alright. But if we see him be prepared to dodge his ice spears," Harry said.

The mass of wights could be seen hurtling towards the rows upon rows of unsullied. When the wights hit they overwhelmed the first few rows of unsullied with sheer numbers and momentum. The wights hurled themselves onto the unsullied with no fear for their own well-being. They were already dead and simply obeyed the will of their white walker masters. The enemy did not feel pain, did not tire, and did not feel fear. It was a terrifying thing for the living to face. Then Drogon flew low over the battlefield and unleashed a swath of flame that bathed a large section of the front lines of wights in fire. Rhaegal flew right behind and covered the next section of the unsullied.

_"This kind of reminds me of mowing the lawn,"_ Harry thought amusedly. _"If grass were ice zombies and the lawnmower was a fire breathing dragon."_

Harry's thoughts amused him as he and Daeny urged their dragons to make more passes. Harry felt a sudden connection form with the dragon. It was a magical connection, almost like a familiar bond. He sensed Rhaegal's emotions. The dragon was excited to bathe their enemies in fire. Harry encouraged it. As they flew higher for another pass Harry spotted a line of White Walkers sitting on undead horses at the tree line. Daeny apparently spotted them too. He knew if he didn't make a pass then she would try it. He urged Rhaegal towards their target. Harry used magic to focus his vision. He spotted the Night King. He felt a sudden surge of magic. And then a snow storm rivaling the worst blizzard with white out conditions swelled out of the forest behind the Walkers. Daeny had gone to the battle lines and made another pass. This was where she was when the wall of white hit her. Visibility was shit.

Harry's eyes flashed with a greenish glow and he could now see. He used his connection with Rhaegal to guide the dragon. He quickly located Daeny in the gloom. Drogon was getting too close to the ground. Harry guided Rhaegal to fly alongside Daeny without running into Drogon. Harry reached out with his mind to connect with Drogon. At first he didn't feel anything. But then he was able to get a weak sense of Drogon. The connection was nowhere near as strong as it was with Rhaegal. But Harry managed to convey to Drogon that he wanted them to fly higher.

Harry glanced over to the battle to see how it was going. The defenders were retreating inside the castle. But the wights weren't letting up. Harry guided Rhaegal down to make another pass. It was not easy to do with the blizzard going. But Daeny had Drogon follow the fiery path that Rhaegal had just made. Their single pass each was enough to get the wights off of the defenders as those on the ground retreated. Harry had Rhaegal make a short quick pass along the trench filled with lamp oil and spikes. The trench lit ablaze, giving the defenders enough time to retreat into the castle walls.

But even as the defenders finished up getting within the walls, the Night King showed just how many wights he had. He commanded his wights to start piling onto the burning trench at several points. The Night King was sacrificing his minions at the expense of numbers in order to sow fear into his enemies. The flames were overwhelmed by all the corpses being thrown on. Until the other wights were able to run across the backs of the fallen wights. Harry was able to sense where the Night King was sending the commands to his army of wights from. Harry's gaze followed the magical energy he had traced and his eyes widened. The Night King was hovering over the battlefield near the forest on an undead Viserion, Daeny's fallen but apparently reanimated dragon. Harry urged Rhaegal after the Night King and the dragon responded. Daeny saw him going and urged Drogon after him. The Night King commanded his dragon higher and higher. The other two dragons followed suit. The Night King tried using the cloud cover to fall back in as Harry & Daeny emerged into the cloudless upper atmosphere. But Harry could see through the clouds. He connected with both Rhaegal and Drogon. Harry sent a sticking charm to Daeny so she wouldn't fall off.

When the undead Viserion surged out of the clouds bellowing a beam of bluish white flames Harry was ready. Rhaegal fell to the side. But not before Harry had made a leap towards Viserion. Due to his master of death status Harry was much stronger and faster than any mortal had the right to be. He drew his sword longclaw and drove it into the undead dragon's right shoulder joint where its wing connected to its body. The Night King turned his gaze away from pursuing Daeny towards Harry. But it was too late. Harry took the dragon's right wing off. Night King, undead Viserion, and Harry plummeted. Harry cast a summoning spell on Rhaegal who had gone into a dive. The summoning spell pulled Harry towards his dragon. Even as Harry regained his position on Rhaegal's back the dragon continued to plummet after their enemy. When the undead Viserion hit the ground, it was with such force that a massive cloud went up. Harry waved his hand and sent a magical wind to disperse that cloud. The Night King somehow had managed to survive that fall.

Daeny came down out of the blizzard and saw this. She ordered Drogon to try to burn the Night King. Harry somehow doubted that the fire would be enough if the Night King had survived the fall. But he went ahead and ordered Rhaegal to join in just in case the extreme temperatures of the magical fire would work. It didn't. When both dragons stopped breathing fire the Night King was revealed smirking. Harry decided to wipe the smirk off of the Night King's face. The Knight King brought his hands together and began to magically form one of those icy spears which had been used to kill Viserion in the first place. Harry didn't give him a chance. He ordered Rhaegal to bring him close to the ground, drew his blade, and then leapt off. Harry's magically reinforced body absorbed the force of the fall when he hit. And then Harry was upon the surprised Night King. The Night King barely managed to draw his icy blade from the scabbard on his back and block before long-clew cleaved him in two. But the king of the walkers was _fast_. Harry had fought some fast beings before. But all of them were put to shame by the Night King's speed.

The Night King was pretty darn good with a sword too. He was thousands of years old. The Night King's crystalline blade glowed with cold energy and rang loudly as it clashed against Harry's Valyrian steel sword. Harry's sword let out fiery flashes when it clashed against the Night King's blade. Daeny stood hovering watching the battle from a safe height. She would later tell her lover that he and the Night King seemed to move almost faster than the eye could follow. She was amazed at his speed and in awe. She wasn't sure what happened. She didn't actually see her lover's blade pierce the Night King. But one moment they were fighting. And the next the Night King exploded into a thousand pieces. Then seconds later every single White Walker exploded and all the wights they controlled dropped back into corpses as the necromantic energy faded from the battlefield. Daeny landed.

Harry was breathing hard as he sheathed long-claw. Daeny came running up to him and leapt into his arms. She kissed him fiercely.

"I'm so glad you are alright," Daeny said as drew back from the kiss.

"I'm glad you are alright too," Harry said.

She glanced around and saw nobody was in sight before saying, "Watching you just now…I am very ready to take in what you mentioned earlier."

Harry pulled her closer to himself and looked down into her eyes, his hands going to cup her rear.

"I am ready to come in. Come on. We'll see how quickly we can get to our room in the castle without anyone noticing," Harry suggested.

It turns out they could get to their room very quickly. Harry may have cast a slight confounding spell on Daeny that he immediately removed after he had apparated them to the hallway outside their quarters. He was so turned on by the beautiful woman holding his hand that he simply didn't care about the ethics of it at the moment. His blood was pumping along with his adrenaline after that fight. He wanted to bury himself in this beautiful creature. As they entered their room Harry stopped. With his blood up so high his magical senses were still amped up. He sensed a weak curse upon Daeny. It was weak but would have a profound effect. It took him a few moments to determine the effect. The curse would make Daeny infertile. But over time if not broken it would likely drive her to some form of madness. Harry reached out with his magic and broke the curse with almost contemptuous ease. He noticed a slight tension ease out of Daeny and she let out a shiver. She turned to face Harry as she reached their bed.

"Help me get out of these furs," Daeny said.

Harry gladly did so. She returned the favor.

**Smut Scene Redacted (See Author's Note at End)**

"The answer is yes. Yes I want you to be my king," Daeny said.

"Alright my queen," Harry said. "This night is far from over."

Daeny's eyes widened as she felt him harden within her. He then proceeded to prove he had more than just stamina for fighting.

**_HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP_**

Two Days Later, Winterfell

Harry stood outside the castle next to Daeny. His left hand held her right hand for comfort. Before them was a large cluster of funeral pyres. On those pyres were the fallen from the battle against the Night King's forces. There weren't as many pyres as there could have been. There would have been more if Harry hadn't killed the Night King as swiftly as he did and if he hadn't held back the Dothraki. The Dothraki had reinforced the unsullied against the Night King's horde. Together the two disparate forces strengthened the overall effort.

Harry walked forward with Daeny as she approached the pyre which held Ser Jorah Mormont. Jorah had fought bravely. But in the end he had been overcome. Jorah had been with Daeny for a long time. Harry could sense how much Daeny would miss the older knight. When she reached him, she leaned down and kissed his forehead despite the smell coming off of the bodies. The cold helped preserve the corpses longer. Harry glanced around at his family and friends. He noticed Theon standing next to Sansa. Young Lyanna Mormont stood near Arya. Harry had hit young Lyanna with one of his protective enchantments. Jorah hadn't been around when Harry had been handing out the protections. Neither had Eddison Tollett. Edd had been a good friend. Now he laid on the pyre next to Jorah Mormont. Harry walked out so everyone could see him in attendance of the funeral. He cast a subtle sonorous charm on himself so that everyone would hear him but wouldn't suspect sorcery at work.

"We are here to say goodbye but to also remember our brothers, sisters, fathers, and mothers in arms. They were our friends. They set aside their differences to fight together against an enemy that wanted to wipe out humanity. They sacrificed themselves so that human-kind could continue on living. They are owed a debt that can never be repaid. We will repay them the only way we can. We will keep them alive in our memory. They were the shields that guarded the realms of men," Harry said. He was drawing from the vows the men of the night's watch took. "They will be sorely missed from this world."

Harry gestured and a man holding a torch brought it to him. Others including Daeny took up torches. The torchbearers took them forward and lit the pyres. Harry and Daeny walked back to where they stood before holding hands. They watched the pyres burning.

**_HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP_**

Later, Winterfell's Great Hall

The atmosphere in the room was subdued after the funeral ceremony.

"Many of these men fought bravely," Daeny said as she looked about the room. "I was thinking of handing out a reward or two."

"Who did you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"Well I was thinking of settling this bad blood between our house and House Baratheon. I am given to understand that Gendry did not know his father. He is with your sister. I was thinking of making him Lord of Storm's End," Daeny suggested in a quiet tone.

Harry thought about that.

"I think it a just reward. But if he ever takes to drinking and whoring like his father Arya will have his balls," Harry mused.

"As is proper," Daeny said with a smirk.

Speaking of the devil, Gendry had arisen and was heading towards the front of the hall making for the exit that way.

"Now's your chance," Harry said while nodding to Gendry.

"Gendry," Daeny called which brought the attention of everyone in the hall to her. Gendry turned away from facing the exit to the room to face Daeny. "You are Robert Baratheon's son. Is that correct?"

"Yes your grace," Gendry replied nervously. "I did not know that until after he was dead."

"I am aware. Robert the Usurper is dead. His brothers are dead. Storm's End needs a new lord. You are it," Daeny said. "You fought valiantly in this battle."

Gendry appeared stunned.

"But I am a bastard," Gendry pointed out.

"Not anymore. I legitimize you as Lord Gendry Baratheon of Storm's End," Daeny declared.

Gendry didn't appear to know what to say.

Harry rose with his wine goblet in his hand and said, "To Lord Gendry Baratheon of Storm's End."

Everyone else in the hall rose and raised their glasses.

"That was a good way to break the tension," Harry said as he sat back down beside Daeny.

"I thought so," Daeny said. "When should we announce the plans for us?"

"Let's not do it when people are trying to mourn all of these deaths. I would also like to tell Arya and Sansa first," Harry whispered.

"Fair enough," Daeny agreed.

"Drink," Tormund declared as he shoved an ale horn in Jon's face.

"No thank you," Harry said with a grin.

"We have to celebrate our victory," Tormund tried.

"One drink," Harry said while throwing Daeny an amused grin.

Harry knocked back the ale horn. He may have vanished some of the contents surreptitiously so that he wasn't quite so drunk.

"To the dragon queen," Tormund called.

Everyone cheered and raised their goblets.

Daeny rose and called, "To Jon T…," She began but cut off. "Snow, the hero of the North and all the Seven Kingdoms."

There was much cheering. Both Tyrion and Sansa seemed incredibly curious at Daeny's slip-up. Tormund chugged an ale horn of his own but spilled much of it into his beard.

"Nice save," Harry whispered to Daeny.

"I may have had a little too much to drink," Daeny admitted.

"I can't believe you rode that dragon," Tormund declared to Jon. "That was why we agreed to follow you. You are small, but strong. You were strong enough to befriend an enemy. You were murdered for it. But you didn't stay down."

"Forgive me," Daeny whispered to Jon before standing.

"Tormund brings up a good point," Daeny said loudly as she stood. "Jon is the kind of man who deserves to be king. That was why the lords of the north wisely chose to make him their king. But Jon doesn't just deserve to be king in the north. He deserves to be King of the Seven Kingdoms. That is why Jon will be my husband. He will be my King and I his Queen."

There was stunned silence in the room for several long moments. Then Lyanna Mormont jumped to her feet and let out a cheer that was soon followed by all those in the room. Sansa looked stunned. Arya wasn't in the room.

Daeny quickly whispered into Jon's ear, "It is up to you if you want to tell them the truth about your heritage now or wait until after you've talked to Aryan and Sansa."

"You had good timing about the announcement of our marriage. But I will wait about my heritage until after I've told Arya and Sansa," Harry said.

Harry and Daeny stuck around at the celebrations that ensued for maybe an hour longer. Then they retired to their shared room to celebrate the announcement in a much more carnal way. It was a good night.

**_HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP_**

The Next Morning

Daeny opened her eyes to find Jon laying naked beside her in bed. He was staring at her with a look of gentle love and desire. It took her breathe away for a moment.

"What?" Daeny asked.

"Just appreciating that I finally found you," Harry admitted. "You're someone I want to hold onto."

Daeny leaned forward and kissed him good morning.

"Speaking of holding on. How should we be wed?" Daeny asked.

"Well if I remember my history correctly royal marriages have been carried out by the high septon. But personally I don't like that. I would prefer to get married before a heart tree and the old gods. But more than that, I don't think we should have a coronation ceremony. We can do that in the future for our children. But I believe we should just call ourselves king and queen once we are married. I don't want to give the power to coronate us to anyone else. We are king and queen by our own might," Harry said.

"I agree," Daeny said after thinking it over. "I do think we will be having a war council today to plan how to deal with enemies in the south."

"We should probably get up and get some breakfast then," Harry suggested.

"Hmm…I want a little treat first," Daeny said with a grin as she gripped his manhood.

Then she slipped between the furs. Daeny and Jon would be late to breakfast. But they were in charge. So it was their prerogative.

**_HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP_**

War Council

"From our tallies it looks like we lost one out of every four men from our fighting force," Harry announced to the room.

Everyone began moving a quarter of their forces which included unsullied, Dothraki, and northerners from the map.

"It could have been a lot worse," Tyrion said.

"Agreed," Daeny said.

"Unfortunately we do have some bad news," Verys said as he brought out some pieces for the map with the symbol of the Golden Company on the small wooden pieces. "The Golden Company is now in Kings Landing delivered by the Greyjoy fleet."

"We still outnumber them by quite a bit," Tyrion pointed out. "That isn't counting the dragons."

"Would the people learning of our defeating of the forces of the Night King not help?" Missandei asked.

"Unfortunately to those in the south the White Walkers have largely been considered myth," Jaimie spoke up to provide a southern perspective. "I did not believe it myself until you presented evidence that was pretty hard to ignore."

"Yara Greyjoy has retaken the Iron Islands in your name your Grace," Verys said to Daeny. "And the new prince of Dorne pledges his support."

"What about a siege?" Harry proposed.

"Yes. The people of Kings Landing have rebelled in the past when they were hungry," Tyrion agreed.

"They would do so before too many of them starved," Daeny mused. "Starving them out is better than having to slaughter our people. I have waited many years. I can wait them out a little longer."

"It's agreed then," Jon said. "But before we go south Daeny and I will be wed."

"How your Graces?" Verys asked.

"Before the heart tree here in the Godswood. It will be a simple ceremony," Daeny said.

"The men are still exhausted from the fight with the Others. Might we use the wedding celebration as a chance to recuperate?" Sansa asked.

"A week's delay doubling as celebration shouldn't hinder things overly much. Do you agree?" Jon asked Daeny.

"A week it is," Daeny agreed.

"So to summarize," Tyrion said. "King Jon and Servos will take the Kingsroad with the bulk of our forces. The rest will sail to Dragonstone followed by cutting off Kings Landing from the sea. Queen Daenerys will fly on her dragons with the fleet. Is that alright?"

Harry and Daeny exchanged a look and nodded their agreement. As the meeting began to break up Harry stepped over to Arya, Bran, and Sansa.

"I think we should have a chat about some news before it gets out," Harry said. "Let's go to the Godswood."

As they passed by Daeny she said, "I will prepare for the wedding."

"Sounds good," Harry said as he leaned down and kissed her.

Harry then pushed Bran's wheelchair from the room with Arya and Sansa following. It didn't take them long to reach the Godswood. When they were alone Arya was the first to speak her mind.

"What is to stop Daenerys from some day deciding she doesn't want you as a king?" Arya asked.

"That won't happen," Harry said. "Bran go ahead and tell them."

"For our entire lives we were led to believe Jon was the bastard son of Ned Stark and some unknown woman. In fact Jon is the son of our Aunt Lyanna. And he is no bastard. Lyanna wed Rhaegar Targaryen. He did not kidnap her," Bran explained.

Arya and Sansa were looking between Bran and Jon in stunned amazement.

"But wouldn't that make her your aunt?" Sansa asked.

"Yes. But I'm not worried about that. I tie house Stark and house Targaryen together by blood," Harry said. "We will keep the peace. I know you don't exactly like Daeny," He said while looking directly at Sansa. "But I'm asking you to set that aside. She was afflicted by a curse that would have driven her to madness. But I have broken that curse."

"How?" Sansa asked.

Jon decided for a bit of lying here. He walked over to Bran and stood behind the wheelchair. He set his hands on Bran's shoulders.

"When killed the Night King I was rewarded by absorbing many of his magical powers. They present themselves differently in a human. But that isn't necessarily a bad thing," Harry said as the healing charms he had been working on Bran did their job. "Bran, stand up."

Bran tried moving his legs and was suddenly able. He began trying to stand out of the chair. But his legs were very weak. Harry and then Arya stepped forward to help him stand.

"It's amazing," Sansa gasped as Bran was able to shakily stand.

"He will need to rebuild the muscle in his legs. He has gone so long without standing," Harry said. "I'm asking you as my family to keep the magical powers to yourself. Right now Daeny and I are planning to tell of my heritage just before the wedding ceremony."

"We will keep it to ourselves," Arya said.

"We will," Sansa promised.

"Alright. Let's get to my wedding," Harry said.

**_HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP_**

Winterfell's Godswood

Harry pulled Daeny into a kiss to much muted excited from those witnessing the ceremony. The cloak she wore was a mixture of Stark and Targaryen coloring. It was primarily Targaryen though. The small amount of Stark was to honor his birth mother.

Daeny pulled back from the kiss with an absolutely radiant smile. She turned to face the spectators, her hand wrapped around her new husband's arm. They walked from the godswood with those present now aware of the story of Rhaegar Targaryen and his Stark bride.

"Now the real party begins," Daeny said.

**_HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP_**

Winterfell's Great Hall

"Don't eat too much," Daeny whispered. "I mean to consummate our marriage tonight."

"I like the sound of that," Harry agreed.

The feast had gone on for long enough.

"I can feel that," Daeny said as she slipped her right hand beneath the table into her husband's lap. "I can feel that very much."

"Woman, you better be prepared to do something with that soon," Harry whispered as he leaned over to her right ear.

"I'm ready now. If it wouldn't be improper I'd be on my knees beneath the table this very moment," Daeny purred.

"That would shock the hell out of everyone here to see the Queen servicing her knew King. I'd happily return the favor," Harry said.

Daeny suddenly rose bringing the merriment to a halt.

"Continue celebrating. My king and I are going to our bed chambers," Daeny announced.

Tormund let out a cheer. Harry laughed at Tormund's antics. Nobody would be trying a bedding ceremony with the king and queen. Harry and Daeny left the room together. They were in for a great night.

**_HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP_**

A Week Later, Winterfell's Courtyard

"I'm surprised you aren't going to ride the dragon south," Tormund said as Jon went over and inspected the horse he would be riding south.

"I may be alright riding them. But I am not that comfortable to ride it clear south," Harry said as he approached his old friend.

Tormund nodded and said, "I'm taking the free folk home. We've had enough of the south down here."

"I guess it is the south from your perspective. But to everyone else we are the north," Harry said.

"I suppose. The women down here don't care much for me," Tormund said conspiratorially.

"Yes. They like a little bit of sophistication," Harry said teasingly. "The free folk are always welcome to stay here."

"This isn't home. My people need room to wander. It'll be a lot safer now that you killed that Night King fucker. We'll head back through castle black as soon as the winter snows pass," Tormund explained.

"I will miss you my friend. I may fly up on Rhaegal someday to visit. I have a present for you," Harry said as he gestured towards an attendant waiting nearby.

The attendant retrieved a package Harry had just magically transported to a nearby store room. The attendant was actually a sophisticated magical object which generated an illusion of an attendant. Harry accepted the package from his attendant and handed it to Tormund.

"What is it?" Tormund asked as he eyed the box.

"Open it," Harry urged.

Tormund opened the box to find a shiny new axe made of real steel.

"This is a gift fit for a king, from a king," Tormund declared and pulled Jon into a manly hug.

"Hopefully it serves you well," Harry said.

Tormund left. Jon saw Sam and Gilly waiting to say goodbye. Harry took one look at Gilly and grinned at his friend.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I think congratulations are in order. Gilly's pregnant with yours," Harry said.

"You can tell just by looking at her?" Sam asked.

"It isn't quite that apparent yet," Harry said. "But I've got a way of knowing."

"Well what about you and your new wife?" Sam asked. "When are you going to get a move on."

Harry leaned in closer and whispered, "I'll let you on a little secret. Daeny's already pregnant."

"You two work quick," Gilly commented. "If it's a boy we want to name him Jon."

"I'd be honored," Harry said.

Harry and Sam hugged.

"You're the best friend I ever had," Sam admitted.

"Don't fret. You've been a great friend as well. I think you and I will be seeing each other in the near future. Until then there is no more Night's Watch. I have instructed Sansa that you are welcome to stay here for the time being," Harry told Sam and Gilly.

"Thank you," Gilly said.

"I have gifts for each of you," Harry said.

Harry gestured to the attendant again. This time the boxes were smaller. Sam got a necklace with a pendant with a wolf sigil on it along with a dragon. Gilly got a hand held mirror. Both were enchanted to the gills so that Harry would be able to provide some protection at a distance. Tormund's battle axe was also enchanted. Harry mounted his horse.

"Come on ghost," Harry called to his direwolf.

Ghost fell in along with Harry and Ser Davos as they left from Winterfell's courtyard.

**_HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP_**

Harry was riding down the kings road at the head of his and Daeny's army when it happened. Daeny had been given a necklace enchanted with Harry's most protective magic. He sensed her distress. Immediately he reached out with his mind and connected with the enchantments in her necklace.

The surge of distress from Daeny was because she was flying on Drogon's back next to Rhaegal as a ballistae bolt like a giant arrow struck Rhaegal in the chest. Harry tapped a rune on the saddle his horse carried. The rune activated an illusion. The moment he vanished via apparition an illusion sprang up to take his place. The illusion had limited intelligence and should fool the army for a short time. Ser Davos had luckily rode to the rear to check on things there. Harry vanished and reappeared on Rhaegal's back invisible just as the dragon was struck by a second ballistae that clipped his wing followed by a third through the neck just below his head. Blood spouted out of Rhaegal's throat. He was going to die from this wound without serious magical intervention. The dragon plummeted towards the ocean. Harry's eyes would have flashed a glowing green if he wasn't invisible.

Harry raised his hands like a conductor conducting a symphony. But this was a symphony of magic. A very convincing illusion of Rhaegal crashing into the ocean and sinking beneath the waves was weaved. The real Rhaegal became invisible and passed out from the pain. Harry began channeling healing magic into the dragon which would sustain it until Harry could carry out more focused healing spells. Harry levitated the dragon while focusing on Daeny. He watched as Drogon dodged several more ballistae fired by the iron born fleet coming around from behind Dragon Stone where Daeny and their fleet had been heading.

The ballistae looked like a giant crossbow that could swivel. Daeny it seemed in her grief meant to attack this fleet. She was forced to abort her attacking dive when a volley of ballistae bolts came hurtling at her. As it was Harry was there to make sure none actually hit his lover or her dragon. The iron born turned their powerful ballistae on the Targaryen fleet. Several ships in the lead were shot through by the powerful ballistae. Harry focused his magical efforts on making sure his men got off the boats. He wasn't as concerned about the boats. When he felt Rhaegal's life force getting harder and harder to maintain Harry realized he had to act.

_"I don't have time for this,"_ Harry thought.

Harry sent a spell into the ocean which conjured up powerful ocean currents to propel the iron born ships away. He sent a few more spells into the ocean which conjured up several giant squids. They wouldn't last long. But the squids should destroy a few ships and maybe give the Targaryen fleet time to escape. Harry floated himself and Rhaegal over to Dragon Stone to a side of the island furthest from either fleet. He set Rhaegal down and vanished the ballistae volt in Rhaegal's neck. Blood immediately poured fresh out of the wound. Harry's hands lit up like miniature stars as he pressed them to the open wound. The healing energy immediately went to work. Normally this type of healing would take a team of wizards. But Harry had many advantages as the master of death. His power overcame the natural resistance to magic that a dragon had. It took him about three minutes to heal Rhaegal's neck wound. Then he vanished the ballistae bolt in Rhaegal's chest and repeated the healing process. Harry followed up by treating the wing injuries. Harry then put the dragon into an enchanted sleep and set up a quick invisibility ward by carving runes into a nearby rock before enchanting them.

Harry then apparated back to his horse with the northern army and took over for the illusion. Harry immediately reached out with his mind to check on his wife. She was anguished over what had happened. He tried sending soothing feelings over the connection. But she was so very upset. She flew back to dragon stone after the enemy fleet was gone. Harry waited until he sensed the enemy fleet were completely gone before remotely cancelling the concealment ward and waking Rhaegal up. Rhaegal immediately took to the air. It didn't take long for Drogon to figure out Rhaegal was alive. It wasn't much longer until Daeny came out stunned to witness the dragon reunion. When Rhaegal touched down Daeny immediately went to him.

"How?" Daeny asked as she ran her hands over where she had watched the Ballistae bolts go into her dragon. "It's a miracle."

"Or magic at work we don't understand," Tyrion suggested from nearby.

"At least Rhaegal's eyes are not blue," Varys pointed out.

Daeny looked at him sharply for that comment. Harry sensed his wife's mood somewhat calming down. But she was still somewhat upset. From what he could gather through the protective enchantment Missandei was missing.

**_HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP_**

The Next Day Outside King's Landing

_"Maybe I should just reveal my magical nature,"_ Harry thought as he appeared standing near the small group of unsullied with Daeny, Tyrion, Varys, and Grey Worm lined up before them.

Daeny had decided to leave Rhaegal behind on Dragon Stone as an extra surprise for their enemies. If they thought the dragon was dead, then it was all the more to their advantage. But Harry was loath to reveal his magical nature to the world. He suspected if he did that then he would get petitioner after petitioner asking him to solve their problems with magic. He would reveal his magic to Daeny and maybe a few trusted other people. But other than that he doubted he would reveal his magic to anyone else.

Daeny's group was facing the walls of Kings Landing. Visible above one of the gates of the wall that surrounded the city was Queen Cersei Baratheon. Although at this point she was Queen Cersei Lannister. Cersei had never loved her dead husband. Standing next to her was Euron Greyjoy, her rumored lover. Standing behind and slightly to the side of Euron was the hulking form of Gregor Clegane, or what was left of him. The Mountain That Rides were an appropriate name for the creature because of his size. The Mountain had been poisoned during his infamous duel with Oberyn Martell. But Clegane's life had been somewhat preserved by Cersei's hand, an ex-maester named Qyburn. Harry could sense the darkness coming off of Clegane from here. The creature wasn't fully alive and wasn't dead. And standing near the edge of the wall was a terrified Missandei.

Unseen to any present, Harry flew up into the air. He had long since learned to fly in his extensive life without the need of a broom. It took some mental focus to do so. Which is why he preferred using a broom. But he hadn't had time to construct a broom since coming to this universe. So, he would fly himself. He flew over and settled onto the wall near Missandei. Harry performed an illusion on Missandei, knocked the woman unconscious, made the actual woman herself invisible, summoned her to his side, and let the illusion stand in her place. Harry took the opportunity to analyze the numerous ballistae on platforms above the wall. The platforms lined the wall surrounding the city.

It was a solid defense. But there was a weakness. A dragon could drop down from nearly vertically above and take out a row of stations. There was a chance one of the other ballistae in the line would be brought to aim at the dragon assaulting the neighboring ballistae before the dragon was able to destroy that row. But Harry thought the chance was pretty small of that working. The gates below opening drew Harry from his contemplation as Qyburn was let out to go speak to Daeny's forces. Tyrion walked forward to meet Qyburn. Harry cast a listening charm so he could hear what was said.

"My lord," Qyburn greeted.

"Queen Daenerys demands Cersei's unconditional surrender," Tyrion replied. "That also includes immediately releasing Missandei of Nath. If that is done then Cersei will be allowed to live."

"Queen Cersei demands Daenerys' unconditional surrender. If she refuses, then Missandei of Nath will die immediately," Qyburn replied.

"If you kill Missandei of Nath then I'm afraid Cersei will not be allowed to live. Come Qyburn, we have many troops with which to capture this city. All we have to do is cut you off from any access to food and you will starve," Tyrion pointed out.

"It is true that you have many more forces than we would like," Qyburn said. "But your dragon cannot be used. Indeed, we have already ended one of your dragons. We believe your troops can be overcome."

Tyrion noted that Qyburn didn't sound too confident of that.

"You didn't address starving you out," Tyrion noted. "Enough of this," Tyrion said before walking past Qyburn towards the wall of the city.

Harry prepared to cast a spell to defend the dwarf.

_"He's got balls for one so small,"_ Harry thought.

The commander of the gold cloaks ordered his men to aim their bows at Tyrion. Cersei raised her hand and considered giving the order to kill her little brother. She hesitated for some time. But finally she gave the signal to lower their bows.

"I know you don't care about your people," Tyrion said in an understanding tone as he looked up at his sister. "Why should you? They hate you. And you hate them. But you're not a monster. I know this. I know this because I've seen it. You've always loved your children. More than yourself." Cersei looked to her left at this after swallowing. Harry could sense the emotions from the woman as she remembered her dead children. This whole conversation suddenly got uncomfortable for her. She may not like her brother. But her brother could figure Cersei out pretty well at times. Not all the time mind you. "More than Jaime. More than anything." She managed to look back at her brother. "I beg you. If not for yourself. Then for your child. Your reign is over. It doesn't mean your life has to end. You can save your baby's life."

Harry was pretty impressed with Tyrion's little speech. Harry used his telepathy to look into Cersei's surface thoughts. He sensed the moment when her resolve hardened. Tyrion had gotten to her. But she didn't want to show her brother that he had gotten to her.

Cersei walked closer to Missandei and said, "If you have any last words, now is the time."

"I love Grey Worm," Missandei declared.

Harry was also capable of looking into the unconscious Missandei's mind. He knew that would be her last words. Cersei glanced back at Clegane. The massive creature drew his sword. Clegane's blade came around for a decapitating blow. But the unexpected happened for those watching. The blade went right through the illusion and Clegane's head was the one that came off. Harry's powerful cutting curse had gone through armor, bone, and flesh. Missandei's illusion vanished.

Harry levitated the invisible Missandei away from the wall and over to Daeny's side. Harry woke Missandei up and made her visible when she touched down. Cersei, Euron, and the commander of the gold cloaks were staring at Clegane's headless corpse in stunned horror.

"What?" Cersei asked in terror.

"Magic," Euron managed to get out.

Euron had traveled the world and seen many things. Magic while a dying art wasn't quite as dead as everyone believed.

"What do we do?" Cersei asked.

Euron had drawn his sword, raised it, and was looking around suspiciously. It was too late. At a gesture from Harry's right hand, Euron's blade was ripped from Euron's grasp, turned, and plunged into Euron's chest. Euron stared at Cersei in wide-eyed shock. Cersei began to tremble in terror at what she was seeing.

"I surrender," Cersei screamed in terror. "I surrender," She screamed repeatedly as she clutched at her belly and dropped to her knees.

Harry suddenly had a wicked idea. He gestured at Euron's body. All it took was a simple animation spell and a bit of illusion. It looked like Euron rose from the dead.

In a voice that was loud enough to carry and not at all human, Euron cried, "Cersei Lannister. You have angered the old gods by your betrayal of them in their fight against the Others. You are not fit to rule. Jon and Daenerys Targaryen are the rightful rulers of Westeros. It is only by our mercy that you do not suffer a most terrible fate. Do you wish to avoid that fate?"

"Yes," Cersei managed to get out as she cried.

"Then you will serve Jon and Daenerys until the end of your days. You will do whatever they say and work towards their best interests. Should you ever betray them then you will regret it," Euron said. "So the old gods, the Gods of the North, have spoken."

Suddenly Euron's corpse dropped to the ground again.

"Open the gates," Cersei ordered the commander of the gold cloaks.

Harry decided a little more showmanship wouldn't hurt things. Rhaegal was currently on dragon stone. Harry apparated to the dragon, apparated the both of them just out of sight of King's Landing, and then directed Rhaegal to fly them. Rhaegal dropped to the ground next to Drogon. Harry slid off and made his way over to a bewildered Daeny.

"How?" Daeny asked.

"Rhaegal came to me and retrieved me," Harry said. "What's going on?"

"It's a long story," Daeny said. "Cersei just surrendered. Apparently the old gods of the North intervened."

"This should be an interesting story," Harry said.

"I will take the unsullied in first and disable those weapons," Grey Worm said after making sure Missandei was alright. "So your dragons can come in."

"Good idea," Daeny agreed.

It took about half an hour until the weapons were sufficiently disabled that they wouldn't threaten a dragon. After that both dragons approached the wall. Cersei came out to meet Daeny & Harry.

"Your Graces," Cersei began as she knelt. "I pledge myself to both of you. Do with me as you will."

Harry and his wife exchanged a look.

"We shall decide what to do with you later, Cersei," Harry said. "For now you shall remain with us as we take command of the city."

The two dragons took to the air after Harry and Daeny were mounted on horses. They slowly walked through the city, the unsullied marching beside them, with the dragons flying low overhead. The common folk fled the streets at the sight of the two massive dragons. Nobody bothered them as they made their way to the palace. At Cersei's direction the palace was swiftly opened to them.

**_HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP_**

Two Nights Later

Harry sat up in bed abruptly, covered in sweat.

"What is it?" Daeny asked as she sat up next to her husband, concerned.

Harry had just woken up from a terrible nightmare. He had lived through events over the past several days since he had arrived in this universe. But the events had happened as if he had never arrived. Jon had told Daeny the truth about his heritage. The curse on her had never been broken. Madness had consumed her. Rhaegal had remained dead. Missandei had truly died. Daenerys had destroyed Kings Landing in a fit of madness. Harry was certain that he had somehow just seen a vision of what this world would be like without him in it.

"A very bad dream," Harry said as he calmed down. "It's ok. I know it isn't real right now."

Harry sat back against the bed and Daeny joined him. She laid her head against his chest.

"I don't sleep very well here yet either," Daeny admitted.

"Our forces are getting settled in. Once they do the entrenched Lannister forces shouldn't bother us," Harry said.

"I know. It's just Cersei has made such a change from what I've come to understand she used to be like," Daeny said. "It all just seems a little unbelievable."

"You don't think an experience like you described with the old gods interfering would change a person?" Harry asked.

"I do believe it would change her. I'm just uncertain about the abruptness," Daeny said.

"Give it time and you will get used to it," Harry said.

"I hope so. It's hard to believe we are now officially the rulers of the seven kingdoms," Daeny said.

"Well we are. We can do anything we want my wife. What would you like to do?" Harry asked.

Daeny thought about it for a moment. Then she decided on something very naughty they could do.

**_HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP_**

The Throne Room a Short While Later

**Smut Scene Redacted (See Author's Note at End)**

**_HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP – GoT – HP_**

Epilogue, Eight Years Later

Harry watched amused from where he lay beneath the branches of what would have been known as a weeping willow tree in his old universe. Daeny lay curled against his side. He was amused because their children were playing hide and go seek with several other children.

Their oldest son James had managed to turn himself along with his dragon Dragar invisible as he hid. While Dragar was currently only the size of a house cat that was still quite the impressive feat. The current person that was supposed to find the other children was Harry & Daeny's youngest and their only daughter Isabelle. Her little dragon Talya was perched on her shoulder covering her eyes with her wings. Their middle child of three, their son Rhaegar, had just scaled a tree which shouldn't have been scalable by a child of five name days without magic, especially with his dragon Heartoc clinging to him.

The other children included the little girl and boy belonging to Missandei and Grey Worm. Harry had restored Grey Worms manhood to him. Despite that and perhaps because of it Grey Worm still allowed Missandei to occasionally grace their King and Queen's bed. It was only occasionally. Also present were the three children of Sansa and Willas Tyrell. Willas had managed to survive the travesties the Lannisters carried out against House Tyrell. While House Tyrell had not managed to regain its former glory. Much had been done to help them. Harry & Daeny had made the Lannisters pay some reparations to Willas. Arya and her husband Gendry were present with their single son Walter. It hadn't appeared as if Arya would settle down with Gendry. But she had consented after much patience on Gendry's part. But she still liked her independence. Their son Walter was too young to play the game at only two name days. Bran and his wife Meera Stark, formerly Meera Reed, were present with their two sons. Sam and Gilly were present with their four children, three of which were Sam's children.

Most of the adults were either walking around the garden or somewhere on the estate. They were at the royal estate built in the north called Dragon's Retreat. Harry had commissioned the estate to be built three years ago. Harry & Daeny took their children to the estate often. In fact it seemed like they were present at their estate more often than in the capitol. Tyrion did most of the day-to-day ruling. With their dragons they could be in Kings Landing very shortly. That was if Harry didn't just apparate them there. Harry had revealed his magic to his wife shortly before their first son was born. She had been pleasantly surprised after she had gotten over how much he had kept from her for so long.

"Your children are absolutely adorable," Sansa told Jon from where she lounged in a chair nearby cuddled up with Willas.

"Yours aren't hard on the eyes either Sansa," Daeny replied.

Harry and Daeny often invited their friends and family to their home away from home.

"How have things been in the Reach?" Harry asked Sansa and Willas.

"As well as can be expected," Willas said. "Things have slowly been returning to what they were before the war with the Lannisters."

Sansa squeezed her husband's hand. She knew how much it pained him to think of his family. But that was what happened when one played the game of thrones with the Lannisters.

"Have the Lannisters given you any further trouble?" Daeny asked.

"No. Ser Jaime has learned the value of honor well," Willas said.

"It took him long enough," Bran said from where he & Meera were cuddled up in a lounge chair similar to his sister & Willas.

In fact most of the couples were either lounging in chairs meant for two or cuddled up on blankets laid out on the ground. Bran had managed to gain some of his humanity back after Harry had taught Bran a form of occlumency. Bran now had some greater measure of control over his Greenseer abilities than any Three-Eyed Raven of the past thanks to Harry.

"That it did," Arya said from where she sat next to Gendry.

After things had settled with Cersei surrendering, Tyrion had been made the rightful heir to Casterly Rock. Jaime had been made the castellan of Casterly Rock for Tyrion while Tyrion ruled in Kings Landing as the Hand of the King. Harry and Daeny had talked it over. After learning of the wildfire the Mad King Aerys had placed beneath Kings Landing, Daeny & Harry both agreed that Jaime had been justified slaying Aerys for attempting to murder everyone in the city. Despite the they still couldn't justify keeping him in a position of a kings-guardsman. This was especially true when factoring in his crime of pushing Bran off the tower in Winterfell. Since Bran was now healed of the injury it had been decided to forgive him of that incident in light of his saving of Kings Landing and his later fighting with them against the White Walkers. Jaime remained tucked away at Casterly Rock. After a number of years of faithfully serving Daeny & Harry in Kings Landing Cersei too had been returned to Casterly Rock. If Cersei ever tried misbehaving again he could call her to him at a moment's notice. She wore an ankle bracelet he had enchanted which could never be removed except by him. The bracelet was a portkey and monitoring charm. Harry found it amusing to consider her on house arrest.

Harry had managed to locate Tyrion's first wife Tysha. The story of how Tyrion had been told Tysha was actually a whore and what Tywin had done to her was an incredibly sad one. But Tysha had not been a whore. Harry had located her and brought her to Tyrion. The two had been able to come together and rekindle their love. Tyrion was immensely grateful for that.

Between Arya & Sansa on the ground there was a whole pack of direwolf pups playing along with the older generation of wolves such as Ghost, Nymeria, and the other survivors. Harry had taken his wolf north of the wall so Ghost could find a mate. More mates that weren't siblings had been found for the other wolves.

"So you promised to tell us about your trip to Valyria," Arya said.

Everyone else perked up at this conversation. Everyone present including their spouses were in on the secret of Harry's magic. They were not able to speak of it with anyone not in the know thanks to a binding magical spell similar to an oath that Harry had cast. There were no repercussions for letting out the secret unlike an oath because it would not be possible to reveal the secret without Harry releasing them. Harry had made several trips to the Valyrian free hold over the years. The first had resulted in finding more preserved dragon eggs along with the knowledge on how to hatch them magically. Harry had done so. Which was why their children had dragons.

"We finished looting the continent of everything of value," Daeny supplied.

"Then I disabled the wards which caused the Doom," Harry said.

Harry had discovered that the actual cause of the Doom was an experimental set of magical wards the Valyrians had been testing. The wards weren't for defensive purposes, but for providing power to their cities. The wards were a failure. The least damaging side-effect of the failed wards was causing terrible volcanic activity throughout much of the continent.

"The continent should return to being habitable within a few years," Daeny added.

"But there are still some places that I wouldn't want to go. The Valyrians weren't shy about experimenting with nasty magic. I've hidden away that magical knowledge and will slowly sort through it as I get time," Harry said.

"When you say you looted the entire continent," Sansa began. "Do you mean the entire continent?"

"Yes. Everything of value," Harry confirmed.

The Valyrians had been beyond wealthy. As a result, Harry & Daeny now had more gold and jewels than they knew what to do with. That wasn't even mentioning the other artifacts such as scrolls, books, steel, and the like. Harry now knew how to make Valyrian steel.

"Which brings us to presents," Daeny said excitedly.

Harry handed Daeny a sack that appeared to come from seemingly nowhere. Daeny rose to her feet. She began walking around handing out shrunken chests. Harry couldn't help but admire his wife's form. She had come through childbirth well. Her figure was full and still very firm from her lifestyle of exercise. Harry looked forward to a very long life indeed with his wife.

Harry hadn't yet revealed to Daeny that they were both now biologically immortal. It wasn't until after his wife had died in his first life had died that Harry had truly began to unlock most of the powers of the Master of Death. But he had experienced a long and good life with Hermione before she passed. Now that he knew how to prevent their passing, Harry had made sure to lock their physical mature at about twenty-five years of age. While Harry couldn't do so for anyone that wasn't his chosen mate, he could extend life-times using his power as the Master of Death. Each of those present would easily live past five centuries. Some would see seven centuries.

Sam was the first to unshrink his trunk. All those present had received gifts before with shrunken items. They knew how to tap the rune sequences on the items to expand or shrink them. Sam & Gilly stared in stunned amazement at what was in the expanded chest.

"What the hell," Sam declared when he beheld the seemingly endless mountain of gold inside.

"How much is in here?" Sansa asked in awe as she opened her own chest.

"Each chest contains two million golden dragons, our gift to you," Daeny said with delight.

There was stunned amazement by all. A flood of thanks and exclamations of surprise followed.

"Is this Valyrian steel?" Gendry asked after he opened the second compartment of the trunk and found several suits of armor, swords, and daggers.

"Yes," Harry confirmed with a grin. "I learned how to make it. You all have armor and weapons made out of Valyrian steel. I also figured out how to charm it so that it will grow or shrink with you as your bodies change."

"This is a gift beyond compare," Bran said. "Thank you."

"You are our family and friends. You deserve nothing less," Daeny said.

"Did the Valyrians use golden dragons as currency?" Arya asked after everyone had returned to their seats.

"No. I magically changed the shape of the coins they used as currency to dragons," Harry explained. "Let me show you some of what we experienced in Valyria."

Harry brought out a pensieve and projected some of their memories for all present to see. It took several hours. While the others viewed the memories Harry just relaxed his wife and basked in her presence. Daeny was like a balm for his soul after so many years spent without a true love. After Hermione's death he had been with women. But none that he had allowed himself to love. After coming to this new universe he had decided to let himself truly love again. He was so glad he did.

_"You seem happy,"_ Daeny projected her thoughts at her husband knowing he would pick them up.

The two spent more time conversing mentally than verbally these days.

_"I am,"_ Harry said. _"Making our family happy makes me happy."_

_"I think they were all pretty darn happy with the magical indoor plumbing and heating & cooling you installed for them," _Daeny pointed out.

That was true. Their friends & family had been pretty ecstatic about that.

_"It's more than just that. Life has been very good to us,"_ Harry said as he enjoyed the feeling of Daeny leaning against him with his arms wrapped around him.

_"Pretty much thanks to you,"_ Daeny sent. _"I love you."_

_"And I you,"_ Harry said.

Life had held its low points. But they were few and far in between since the end of the war for the Seven Kingdoms. After his dream of what life would have been like without his presence, Harry had made sure to deal appropriately with Varys. Varys had kept his position as Master of Whisperers. But Varys was not truly trusted. Varys could be trusted to do what was best for the people of Westeros, even if that meant going against his Kings and Queen. Tyrion was aware of this. Harry was aware of this. There were so many charms monitoring Varys at all times that Varys couldn't have a conversation without a transcript being generated of it. Harry used magical portrait versions of himself and Tyrion to monitor those conversations for anything they would find of importance. Bran actually held the position that most didn't know about. Bran was a secondary Master of Whisperers using his Greenseer abilities to detect anything Varys couldn't.

The people of Kings Landing were flourishing under Daeny & Harry's rule. Harry had managed to use a similar magical portrait system to carry out most of their ruling. The portraits were actually capable of projecting believable illusions much like the projecting pensieve. So when Daeny & Harry were sitting in court hearing petitioners most days it was actually these portraits. Daeny & Harry needed to do very little to rule the seven kingdoms. Most of the time they stayed at their estate or traveling with their family to see new sights.

Daeny relaxed in the embrace of her husband's arms. He was a traveler from another universe. He held immense political power as king and even greater power through his magic. But he chose to spend most of his time with her and their children. That more than anything showed Daeny his love for his family. And she loved him just as much in return. Her early days of life may have been challenging with all she had been through. But the journey was worth it when she got this as a result.

_"But the journey is just beginning,"_ Daeny thought as she looked around at her friends & family.

Harry was of a like mind as he spent his day in the gardens of his estate. There would be many, many more days like this in this world of ice and fire.

The End

Rev 0 Finished 5/19/2019

Author's Note 2:  
As I watched season 8 of Game of Thrones, I grew horrified with the direction the writers had decided to take Daeny's character. I thought it incredibly foolish for Jon to rebuff her affections. This plot device of making Daeny the mad queen was not something I could get behind. As of this point I have watched all but the last episode of the series (S8 E6). They may turn this plot line around. But Daeny destroying Kings' Landing on Drogon's back makes it kind of hard to see how they would do that. This is my version of a happy ending for Jon & Daeny (in this case Harry & Daeny). I hope you enjoyed this short fix to the ending.

Edit 5/20/2019 (Posting Date): I've watched the ending to the show. It made me want to post this fix. Enough said.

If you want to access the erotic versions of any of my stories follow the following instructions:  
1) Go to Facebook and join the group Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites (make sure you answer the security question)

2) Go to the Announcements section of the group. You will find a link in one of the posts to a Google drive folder. Inside that folder are copies of all of my stories (the smutty versions).

Note: If you create a new Facebook account it has to be with a legitimate name. I won't add anyone to the group that looks suspicious (it has to be a real person's name). For example, using the name "Lazy Lazy" is not a legitimate name.

I have chosen to move the erotic versions of my story to a less accessible forum which can be more closely controlled. If you cannot accept that then you don't need to be reading my stories. For those who can accept it, enjoy.

Stargatesg1fan1


End file.
